A Strange Man in a Strange Land
by RevanMueller
Summary: A man in red wakes up in a strange forest and discovers that he has become part of what he thought was a simple video game. Follow Urs Reisläufer the Barbarian, a german player trying to find his place in two new worlds. The world of Elder Tale, and Japan. Rated T for video game styled violence, mild swearing, and some suggestive content.


** Intro: So this is my first fanfic and I would love review, opinions and advice. I'm going to try and update at least twice a week. I'm writing this what I think is called 3****rd**** person limited, which means that you as the reader will know the thoughts of the person who's perspective I'm writing, as well as everything they see and hear. I'll try to fact check as I go, just know that there are going to be some things that I change or add on purpose. I'm going off of the anime series. Just for clarity know that whenever I have something in quotation marks, unless I indicate that it's someone talking it's the character thinking something. I haven't decided on all the pairings yet. I'm set on Shiroe X Akatsuki, because I personally find their pairing adorable. I've decided whom I'm going to pair my OC with, but I'm not going to tell ya! As I continue the story I'll take input on other character pairings.**

**Chapter 1: A Strange Man in an Unknown Land.**

**Day of the Apocalypse, Urs perspective.**

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The man sighs loudly upon regaining consciousness and sitting up. After a few moments different thoughts began to race through the man's head. "Calm down Urs, pick some questions and try to answer those first." He mutters to himself. After some careful thought he settled on three questions. "Okay, first; why does my head hurt so much, two; where the hell am I, three; what the hell is going on?" He says quietly to himself. He decides to ignore the throbbing at the back of his head and focus on figuring out what's going on. Urs rights himself and out of habit begins to dust himself off. He gets to his arms and pauses, stunned by what he sees "What am I wearing?" He begins to pat himself down to feel what he's wearing "Why am I wearing armor, and why doe it look like the armor that my Elder Tale character wears?" Off in between the trees around him he sees what appears to be a lake "Perfect! Natures mirror." He bursts into a full sprint and immediately trips causing a puff of dust and a loud thud "The hell? Okay, so no running until I figure what's going on."

Upon reaching what is indeed a small lake, he stands over the edge and looks down into the water at his reflection. It takes his mind a moment to comprehend and accept what he sees "….Okay, I don't just have gear like my character. I am my character!" His mind begins to race again with questions. The most prominent being, what the hell is happening? He sits down to ponder on the dilemma. Little does he know that not far from him, thousands of others are waking up and coming to the same conclusion that he was.

**The next day, afternoon**

After figuring out how to and practicing moving properly, he successfully mastered the rather mundane skill. Urs decided to practice combat, because he knew that eventually he would have to fight something. He quickly discovered that the normal method of selecting a skill or spell from a list no longer worked. He tried calling out the name of the skill as he had seen in many cartoons, and that too didn't work. Frustrated, Urs sat down on a boulder and glared at the large stick he was using as a weapon "How the hell do I use my skills I don't rely so much on my skills, but still. Fighting anything is going to be a major pain." He thought back to the times when his skill Burst of Speed had saved him in a fight. Upon the mention of Burst of Speed in his thought he noticed his MP instantly drop. "That's it! All I have to do is think of the skill and it activates! I'd test out my other skills, but I can't use half of them out of combat anyway. Now I just need to figure out how to draw my weapons." His thoughts were interrupted by a loud scream. "I know that kind of scream, that's fear." He rushes off in the direction of the scream, the effect of Burst of Speed allowing him to cover the distance in mere moments. He hides behind a tree nearby to see what happening. He sees two thugs; he can tell that they are players. As far as he can tell one is a Swordsman of some kind and the other is a ranged fighter "A melee and a Ranger." On the ground in front of them is an orange haired woman wearing glasses in what seems to be a light purple business suit. She is visibly scared and Urs can tell why, she is a bard. As a support class Bards lack major solo combat abilities. The Swordsman has a curved blade pointed at her and the Ranger has an arrow trained on her head. The Swordsman raises his blade preparing to strike, suddenly in Urs' eyes time seems to slow and a feeling comes over him. He doesn't know why, he just knows that he must protect her "I hope this works!" He takes hold of the weapon handle on his back, calls upon Burst of Speed, charges towards the melee class, and screams "LEERE KLINGEN!"

**The day after the Apocalypse, morning, Henrietta's perspective.**

Being an intelligent person it didn't take long for Henrietta to figure out what had happened to her the day before, the day of the Apocalypse. She was one of the many who found themselves inside the city of Akiba. She decided to venture outside the city to see how much the environment had changed from the last time she played Elder Tale. She felt confidant as she knew that any creatures she encountered outside the gates would be low level, plus one of her guild members had shown her how to use her abilities earlier that morning. She gathered up her equipment and headed out the gate.

**The day after the Apocalypse, afternoon.**

Staring down a sword is unnerving even on the best of days, but it's terrifying when you've been ambushed by two vicious looking thugs the day after finding yourself in your video game character's body. Were this the game she wouldn't be scared of being hurt or dying, but she had no idea what would happen to her now. The Swordsman raised his weapon in preparation to strike. She turns her head to the side and sees a red blur quickly approaching. As the Swordsman begins his swing she hears the blur yell "LEERE KLINGEN!" Expecting the blade to connect she closes her eyes, instead she hears a resounding clang and opens her eyes to see a man in red armor blocking the blow. The thugs are stunned by his sudden appearance, in the few moments before they attack he looks to her and says in a calm and soothing voice "Are you okay?" She nods her head, his tone changes and he tells her "Good, now stay down."

She does exactly as she is told, and what she sees next is stunning. Whatever had allowed the Armored Man to move so quickly was still in effect, because he covered the distance between himself and the Ranger instantly. Before the enemy Swordsman could react, the Armored Man had killed the Ranger "How did he attack so fast, with such a huge sword?" As the Ranger's body disappeared the Armored Man turned to face the Swordsman he started to walk towards him, his huge sword resting on his shoulder. The Swordsman's whole body is shaking; the Armored Man is now face to face with the Swordsman. The Armored Man stares at him for a few moments then quietly says "Run." The Swordsman turns and runs screaming "Monster! It's not human!" The Armored Man sheaths his weapon, the sword disappears into the sheath which is obviously too small for the abnormally large weapon.

He turns and walks over to her, and offers his hand to help her up. She accepts, once she is standing he asks her "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I have to know, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asks.

"Move and attack so fast?"

"Oh that? Sure, but maybe we should go somewhere safer miss umm…."

"Henrietta and you're right, come on town is this way."

She heads in the direction of Akiba, the Armored Man following close behind her. They walk in silence and a final thought crosses her mind "Who is he?"


End file.
